


like a fallen angel

by hawaiianpizza



Series: come round and round back to me [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band), TWICE (Band)
Genre: 1900's, Cottagecore, Crossdressing, F/F, Hangyeol Sofia Chwe, Hirai Momo/Minatozaki Sana - Freeform, M/M, Mentioned LOONA Ensemble, Minor SoonHoon, Omegaverse, SeokSoo, Soonhoon - Freeform, as in jeonghan has a thing for wine, everybody loves lee chan, everyones gay in here ngl, femboy, friendly sibling rivalry, ish, jeongcheol - Freeform, jeonghan hates the rich lol, kind of, kind of inspired by pride & prejudice, meanie, minor alcoholism, not a crackfic i swear, samo, the typical jc playing hard to get trope, very gay, wonwoo and jeonghan banter a lot but its all fun and games
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:07:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29177700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawaiianpizza/pseuds/hawaiianpizza
Summary: "you're proud, insufferable, and miserable. you've got your nose so high up in the air that I'm quite sure even that six foot giant Sir Kim Mingyu wouldn't be able to even take a glance at it." jeonghan disdainfully eyes the gentleman up and down, making his grief known."but you're in love with me."damn choi seungcheol and all his glory.jeonghan folds his arms. "and I am well aware that I am a fool to be so."
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Chwe Hansol | Vernon, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan, Ha Sooyoung | Yves/Kim Jiwoo | Chuu, Hirai Momo/Minatozaki Sana, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Lee Seokmin | DK, Jeon Heejin/Kim Hyunjin, Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Series: come round and round back to me [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2142069
Comments: 13
Kudos: 42





	1. wealth and other unfathomable luxuries

**Author's Note:**

> \- a lil something because in my head, 1900's cottagecore (ish) jeongcheol hits different  
> // sort of a svt pride and prejudice au but not really

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jeonghan and his (immense) love for his family and his (immense) hate for the rich.

Yoon Jeonghan stretches on his side of the bed, careful not to wake his sleeping brother next to him, which honestly wouldn't be a problem since the older slept very well, despite the reputation tied to his attitude that he was the type to sleep at the crack of dawn. 

Speaking of dawn, Jeonghan spares a glance up at the clock at the end of the shared room, the long arm just barely on the four, and the one somewhere between fifteen and twenty. Quickly, he gets up and proceeds to his morning routine, doing so with the utmost care he can muster. Again, Wonwoo wouldn't hear him if he were to squawk like a pigeon, anyway.

He places his outerwear on his body after his under, pleased when he looks at himself in the mirror. He's wearing his most comfortable dress, the soft, baby blue one that flowed whenever the wind rushed under the hem of when he ran. As fast as he can, he slips his feet into his boots, tightens the laces, fixes his clothes a bit more, before he grabs his satchel and (silently) bolts out the door. 

Their house is as big as they seem fit. Though it's not enough for an eight member family (hence why the siblings share rooms), it's bigger than most ten member families would dream of, yet small enough that if anyone of wealth or importance were to drop by, they'd eye it with disdain. 

Jeonghan makes sure not to mind those kinds of people. 

_"But why do you dislike them so much?" Seungkwan asks one day. Wonwoo is braiding Jeonghan's blonde locks (which reach a little lower than his chin), and all six of them are lounging in the drawing room._

_"Wealthy people are snobs." Jeonghan had stated, as if it was the most accurate fact. He's still convinced it is. "Most of them are, anyway."_  
  
_Sana laughs from where she and Seokmin are embroidering on the table (she had convinced them that such a task is not only meant for females). "You've barely met a few, Jeonghan."_

_The blonde gasps. "But all of them are mean! Sana, you can't be sticking up for those- those- pig scribbles."_

_Wonwoo gasps, albeit sarcastically, in turn. "Oh such profanity, Sir Yoon."_

_"Silence, Jeon." Jeonghan replies in playful banter. Sana giggles while undoing a stitch._

_"But Momo came from a wealthy family, you know that." she raises an eyebrow pointedly._

_"Yeah and she left that life behind for you, blah blah blah." Jeonghan sighs like the story's been told a million of times, and it has. "But you have to admit. Even Momo can have her bratty moments. It is beyond me to believe there is someone as pure hearted as Chan amongst the aristocrats."_

_The said beta, who sits next to Minghao while the Chinese paints, looks up from the upcoming art piece._

_"And that is because no one else can have any Lee Chan's except us." Seokmin pipes up, and the room bursts into laughter. Chan, merely twelve at the time, rolled his eyes at being at the end of the teasing stick once again. He yelps when Jeonghan suddenly grabs him for a bone crushing hug, voicing his protests._

_From behind them, the others' laughter only increases, while Wonwoo too protests at the sudden movement, saying something about the braid coming undone. Though there's a small, fond smile on his face while Chan continues to berate Jeonghan the best a twelve year old can, anyway._

Jeonghan passes the stables and greets the horses in there, petting each and every one while also calling them by their respective names. The sun wasn't coming out yet, and the moon was just about to go into hiding, causing a soft, blue light to temporarily cover the Earth. When he passes their stables and runs out into the fields, he revels in the early February wind, the cool gentle caress of the breeze among the many plants and weeds sprouting all over the expanse of the large area. The memory comes easy to Jeonghan, as does every happy recollection with his family. 

Because he's got nothing else to live for but them. 

Which may be why he dreads the day wealthy alphas (or for Chan's case, all three of the ABO classifications) come by their home to sweep his brothers off their feet and make their intention to incorporate them into their daily lives clear. The day when a handsome fellow steals one of them away, taking them from the warm embrace of their abode. 

It's enough to pull his entire face into a judgmental frown. 

However, he giggles when the air rushes past his legs again when he runs through the field. Certainly, he made a good decision in choosing to wear dresses. 

Though it was not necessary, some dressed according to what they classified as. Omega males were allowed to wear dresses (or for the shyer types, an outerwear type robe similar to the clothing), while Alpha females were allowed to wear suits and prance around in breeches. Jeonghan thought the rule (of forcing people into such stereotypes back in the day) discriminative and quite narrow minded. However, it's 1904. As Sana used to tell him, he has to stop living in the past. 

_"The times of omega males being forced to wear dresses and robes are gone," she giggled. "And if you don't hurry mending your nightgown before bedtime, neither will you!"_

"You're up early, Jeonghan," one of their neighbors, Mr. Kwon, a man in his late fifties, greets from his own stables. Jeonghan hadn't even realized it, but he had gone past the fields and closer to the Kwon residence just a stone throw away from the village. 

"I have yet to purchase Chan his birthday gift, sir." Jeonghan pauses in his steps to bow, and so does the farmer. He tips his hat with a cigar clenched in his teeth. 

"Is it his birthday already? I didn't realize." he looks as if he was briefly in thought before he beckons him over with a wag of his finger. Curious, Jeonghan obeys. When he's standing right in front of where the man was sitting, his eyes widen when a whole dollar is placed in his hand. 

"Sir!" he gasps, staring at the money as if it were a fish flying in the air far away from a body of water. "We can't- but you-"

The farmer shakes his head. "I don't give him this much all the time, Jeonghan. Let the kid have it, hmm?" the look in his eyes made it hard for anyone to disobey or object, so the blonde carefully folds the bill and places it into his satchel, still shaken up yet touched at the same time that a man from nothing close to richness would give this much to someone not even of his own kin. 

"Well greet that little runt for me, will ya?" he says in that gruff yet soft voice he has. Jeonghan lets out a breathy laugh, the shock leaving his body. He nods before bowing one last time and leaving when Mrs. Kwon calls for him inside. 

With one last wave, Jeonghan bolts, heading straight for town. With how fast he's running, he has to hold on to the straw hat on top of his head. Upon clutching in his hands, he feels the red ribbon lining it, along with a freshly picked wildflower (which he adorned himself). 

"Seungkwan, you didn't have to-"

_"Oh I did, Jeonghan hyung!" he says it with the utmost air of importance that it makes Jeonghan smile. "You've had this boring straw hat for decades, and you've made no move to decorate it."_

_"That's because he hasn't the talent nor the skill for it." bites Wonwoo who's helping Sana bake bread in the kitchen._

_Jeonghan rolled his eyes at his siblings who were sitting around the dining table, mending clothes. "If you weren't so far from me I'd poke you with my needle, Wonwoo."_

_"There's no venom in your voice," Seokmin dotes. "You don't mean that, hyung."_

_"Oh he does!" Wonwoo replies. "It's in his eyes! Look at his eyes!"_

_And though Jeonghan was always known for having a mischievous glint in his pupils, the rest stared at him incredulously, while Minghao gasps out, "He's going to murder Wonwoo!" which in turn made the room erupt into fits of yells and laughter, and it drew out for so long that Sana had to come out and shush them while actively making them continue their work._

_When everything had settled down, Seungkwan leaned over to Jeonghan with a sweet smile, saying, "Though your beauty is incomparable to anyone else in the land as far as the eye can see, hence anything on you would look good, I have come to realize you look dashing in red."_

_And that night, when Jeonghan had worn the hat and examined himself in the mirror, he realized he does. His milky skin along with his blonde hair falling over his dark brown eyes, paired with a dark, velvety red nightgown he had, made him look, as Seungkwan had said, dashing. But Seokmin later pointed out that a lighter shade would fit if he didn't want to give off any... implications._

_"Unless you're to go into heat and you need an alpha to take care of you, the alluring red will have to be saved for such an occasion."_

Ironically, the scandalous thought makes a light shade of red dust his cheeks, and Jeonghan has to will away the thought when he walks into the village, greeting a few early risers who had come to no doubt evade not only the long lines at shops, but also perhaps someone whom they owe debt to.

He runs into a particular fabric store, quickly dusting his boots off at a mat and surprising the employees who were merely starting to set up the shop. Jeonghan adjusts his had and pulls on the waist of his dress a bit, subtly scratching at where a loose thread in his corset hung. 

"Good morning," he greets. "I'd like the ribbon I had reserved yesterday?" 

A young redhead around Jeonghan's age emerges from one of the back doors, and she smiles at him. "Sir Yoon, such an early surprise." 

"Indeed, Ms. Marsh," he smiles at her. "I have yet to prepare a present for my youngest sibling." 

She laughs heartily, looking through one of the cupboards behind the counter at the shop. "Well, it's a good thing you'd ordered yesterday, isn't it?" she hands him quite a lengthy amount of a vibrant metallic blue color, just the size he had requested, and he reaches into his bag to pay quickly. The clock on the wall said 4:46, and he had to be back before at least 5:30, when the adults (he still referred to him and the siblings as children) got up. 

"Make sure you send my greetings to young Chan," she says, accepting the payment and writing out a receipt. Understanding that he's in a rush, she waves him off afterwards with a small smile, and he's eternally grateful such a woman exists. 

Just as he exits the door, he bolts out the village of small shops, away from the nearby homes, and his legs take him back to where he came from. He'd expected to wrap the gift in the shop, since he's so close with the owner and it's hardly rude or illegal, but he had less than twenty minutes left, and he still had things to- 

His train of thought breaks off when a horse neighs surprisingly close to him. So close, that it startles him to look where it's coming from. He realizes a second too late that it's about to bump into him, and he stumbles back in silent shock, tripping over his dress in the process. The rider comes to a halt, jumping off the animal with a grunt and approaching Jeonghan, who's on the ground, hissing at the scratch a little close to his elbow. He can do nothing but thank the Gods that it didn't rain the previous night, or one of his favorite casual dresses would be ruined by mud. 

"Are you alright?" the gentleman offers his hand, but Jeonghan, ever the independent woman, forces himself up, dusting off his clothes. 

"Quite, though you gave me such a terrible shock." he answers with his dislike of the situation ever so clear.

The man blinks for a second, shrugging and going back to sit on his horse after his help was refused. "Well, look where you're going next time." 

With a sound of encouragement to the animal, the man is off, riding to wherever. And just like that, he's gone. Not that Jeonghan cares. In fact, the situation annoys him more than he'd let on. Only then does he realize the brooch on the man's clothing when he had bent over to help him up, and the adornment of high quality fabric on his skin. 

He now treks back home (with a frown etched on his face), the energy to run leaving his body. He'd much rather walk with how sour his mood was now, thank you very much. 

"The cheek," he grumbles to himself, opening his bag to see whether or not his things inside were damaged. "The wealthy truly are abhorrent, stuck up little creatures." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i feel this might turn to shit lol


	2. sibling rivalry (of some sort)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> everybody loves lee chan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lil reminder that jeonghan isnt the oldest of his siblings (its wonwoo)!  
> \+ this is omegaverse; idk if it's that obvious yet asjkhdakjhds
> 
> keep in mind this is a 19th century fic, and jh has a lot of siblings (five of them, making them six in total). i was thinking of making a characters chapter just in case it gets confusing, but idk i feel like i want the readers to learn abt them through the chapters themselves. thoughts?

"Hey, darling." Jeonghan coos, giving a sleepy Chan butterfly kisses with the biggest (shit eating) grin on his face. The now fifteen year old whines softly at being pulled out of slumber at such an early hour, but when his eyes open and he sees Jeonghan, a small, confused smile weaves it's way unto his face. 

"Hyung?"

"Happy birthday, bun." he happily greets, earning a (sleepy) giggle. From where Jeonghan's kneeling down next to him, he wraps his arms around the boy. "Your present's coming at breakfast, okay?" 

Though he's obviously excited, his eyes still droop and his words of gratitude are slurred. "Okieee," he answers. Jeonghan presses a soft kiss to his forehead, mumbling, _'go back to sleep now,'_. 

"Jeonghan hyung," Seungkwan slurs from his side of the bed, and the older raises an eyebrow at the boy who's apparently half awake. So much for sneaking in and out quietly. If Wonwoo could snooze through anything, with Seungkwan you'd never really know if he was sleeping or not. 

"Why the dickens do you smell like dirt?" 

Jeonghan sighs under his breath and checks to see if Chan was still awake. His little snores indicated he wasn't. 

"Kwannie," he whispers. "What did we say about using explicit words in front of the youngest?" 

The lack of response leads Jeonghan to believe that he's fallen back asleep just as quickly as he'd asked, and he shakes his head in disbelief. He walks out of the room quickly before any more questions (or profanities) were thrown at him. 

He silently closes the door behind him, and he runs into Momo through the process. 

"Good morning, Jeonghan." she offers a light tipped smile, and he returns it.

"Saw you leave earlier," she comments as they descend down the stairs and into the living room. It was obvious she was heading to the kitchen. "What was that about?"

Jeonghan shook his head. "The shop closed early yesterday before I had the chance to get away from chores and errands. So I just went to the village to collect my order, since I had it reserved anyway." 

Momo nods, filling a teapot. "You want a cup? Coffee?" 

He was about to say that he was going to head up to continue his book, but he decided last minute that a drink accompanying him during his read wouldn't hurt. Besides, he needs to tell Momo all about the rude man he encountered on his way back. 

He nods, and they easily jump into a conversation, like they always do. 

* * *

"Oh what an atrocity." Wonwoo rolls his eyes, and Jeonghan pouts at his proclaimed closest brother refuses to take his side. 

The sun is rising now, and it's barely past ten in the morning at this point. The family is gathered around the dining table, feasting eagerly on food prepared for Chan's extravagant birthday breakfast. Jeonghan picks up a slice of his loaf and spreads a reasonable amount of blueberry jam on it. 

"Well he was obviously an alpha, with the way he dresses," He reminds, and before anyone can cut him off and call on him for being judgmental, he adds, "and his scent was harsh, but also a little comforting. Like pinewood or perhaps a maple tree." 

Seungkwan raises an eyebrow. "And what is your point?" 

"Well," Jeonghan pauses to take a sip of his water, "Despite all that, he was rude. And impudent." 

Wonwoo gives him a look that he does not appreciate. "Well you did say that you yourself weren't looking, so perhaps we can come to the agreement that both of you weren't paying attention?" 

Jeonghan gasps. "He had clear sight of the path! He could see me, and yet, I still ended up with my dress stained with dirt. How am I at fault here?" 

From the other side of the table, Seungkwan and Chan seem to be having their own conversation, ignoring the banter between the two eldest, as per usual. Wonwoo adjusts the spectacles on his face (as he does as an act of exasperation) and sighs. "I'm just saying, neither of you were paying attention-"

"But he's in the wrong as much as I am." he butts in stubbornly, and despite the older making a rather tired sound, the soft curl of his lips tells Sana he's enjoying this as much as he pretends not to. Jeonghan takes the look as one of mirth. "What's so funny, Jeon?" 

Yet another sigh. "You see, Jeonghan, not only is your disdain for the rich worsening, but you're also mad at the insinuation that the entire ordeal is your own fault. Or, half. At least."

The blonde bites into his piece of bread and opens his mouth to speak, but Momo sends him one disapproving look to shut him up until he's done chewing. When he swallows, he answers, "Truly, Wonwoo, I have to ask myself on more occasions than once about whose side you're on."

"Anyone but yours, darling." Momo suddenly says from her head of the table, and she suppresses a soft smile when Sana nudges her shoulder with a surprised sound. Wonwoo's mouth falls agape, and the table erupts into a fit of giggles and boisterous laughter.

He adjusts his spectacles once again, taking a bite of a biscuit. "You only say that because he's your favorite." 

Momo smirks and pretends to look offended. "Oh dear, now he's turning against me, too." 

"Momo!" Sana's voice is near a hearty shriek, clutching her sides as she laughs, along with the rest of the table. "You're nearly forty six! Stop bickering with your children!" She turns to take a sip of water, and she misses the way Momo sticks her tongue out at her, earning even more chortles and guffaws. 

The table is unruly that morning, with a bountiful amount of laughter and either bad jokes or witty remarks. Jeonghan can't help feeling the lightness his heart holds for them, and for the domesticity of the occasion. It's not like moments like these were rare, but there was just so much of them and he was dedicated to remembering each and everyone as important as the last. 

"You're quite jolly," he says now, gesturing to Momo. "Even if you are half a century old." 

The small 'tsk' sound she makes already garners a few snickers, and she eyes Sana with sad eyes. "Tell me, love, what have I done to these adolescents to make them despise me so?" 

Though the older kids laugh, The younger ones, namely Seungkwan and Chan quickly interject with, "We don't hate you! The hyungs are just being mean!" 

There's a knock at the dining room door, pausing their moment, and the children go silent, while the two parents look on in confusion. One of their maids comes through the opening with a man next to her, and she doesn't need to introduce him, for he's a great friend of theirs and it doesn't take long for a hearty smile to reach their faces. 

"Soonyoung!" Seokmin smiles at the man he considers his brother, and Chan yelps in surprise, getting off his chair to hug the man who stands in clothing that indicates he's either been to a friend's house or he's just arrived from the village. He smiles, the kind that reaches his eyes, bending them into half moons. 

"Happy birthday, champ," he's all happy giggles and full smiles during the hug, and he pets his head. "My, you're rapidly growing! Won't take long before you're my height, now." he stands up straight, sending him back to the table with one final kiss to the cheek and a promise that his gift was to come later on. He stares at the family, specifically at Momo. 

"My apologies for suddenly interrupting the breaking of your fast, but I come with news." he nods when Momo waves a hand, dismissing his sorry's and mouthing that it wasn't a bother. He continues, "My good friend, Sir Kim Mingyu, is in town for the summer after quite a period of time, and he wants to celebrate by throwing a private ball for friends, mutual friends, and friends of friends. You get the gist."   
The children's eyes light up at the prospect, especially Chan, Seungkwan, and Seokmin (ever the extroverted party-goers they were). Though Minghao wasn't much of an extrovert himself, he did enjoy the company and the dancing. Wonwoo and Jeonghan share a look of delight. 

"Pray tell," Minghao asks, "Isn't Sir Kim Mingyu part of the wealthy bloodline that owns quite a large amount of land in the South?" 

"Indeed he is, Hao." comes Soonyoung's simple reply, before he snatches one of Seungkwan's biscuits, laughing at his reaction. Their confusion doesn't fall on deaf ears or blind eyes (even if Jeonghan knows Soonyoung's been teased for not being able to see anything through his). "He much rather prefers these parts, says that he liked the atmosphere and the company." 

"Well isn't that jolly nice of him." Jeonghan rolls his eyes, and Wonwoo throws his head back in laughter. Seems like no matter how may hours they spend either arguing or talking about the subject, Jeonghan won't be changing his ways soon. 

"Of course, you're all invited." Soonyoung happily states. "He's wanted to meet Momo for so long, after hearing of all the good things. After all, she was one of the strongest members of military for the longest time. And Sana of course, the absolute sunflower everyone in town adores." 

The two parents smile. _Ever the charmer, our Soonyoung,_ Jeonghan remembers his parents would always say. He had found trouble in searching for the lie beneath their words. Nothing but truth and facts. 

Soonyoung hands Momo an envelope, explaining how all the details would be in the said invitation. After a few exchanges of words and promises to meet up later at the ball, he leaves behind a flurry of excited conversation between the family (mostly the children asking for permission to do specific things later on and the parents agreeing or disagreeing as they deem fit), and Jeonghan sighs. 

  
"I know you despise anyone with a massive amount of wealth," Wonwoo holds his hand, "But I know how much you enjoy a good ballroom party." the smile on his face is knowing, and the blonde wishes he could slap it off him (but he's honestly tired of bickering at this point). 

"I do enjoy them, and I refuse to allow my argument about stuck up aristocrats interfere with the act of me doing so." he also wiggles his eyebrows. "Who knows? You might smite a charming fellow like you always do, and this time, it might lead to a hopeful prospect of a good marriage."

Though Wonwoo goes red, he laughs. "You're such a romantic, Jeonghan. Eat your toast." 

* * *

"You look like they've run you ragged, love." Momo says in a low, amused voice. She's in her study, sitting back in her chair with her legs propped up on her desk, a book in hand. Her pants are pulled up to her ankle, boots just shined, and her suit jacket is lying somewhere in the mess of paper and other clutter on her table, but the small upturned curl of her lips is evident. She's one of the alpha females who enjoys dressing in the way males do.

Sana has just entered (read: barged in) the room in a state of distress and panic. Not that there's anything severe to be panicking about, Momo knows, but it is a state of distress that she knows to take seriously just as well. There's a flow of notes from the piano from the common room, no doubt either Minghao or Chan, and the house is bustling with activity, with the occasional yell from either Seungkwan or Jeonghan. She dusts off her dress a bit before speaking.

"Why is the process of preparing for a ball so tedious?" Sana asks, more to herself if anything, while she slumps down in a chair. Momo laughs heartily, quickly covering up with a cough when she does so. 

"Our children have always been a dramatic bunch, Sana. You know that." the alpha offers. "And you know how they adore you and depend on your influence." 

Though the words were meant to flatter, Sana merely wipes the sweat on her forehead. True, the moments leading up to a ball have always been stressful ones for the omega. How could they not? "With six children running like madmen all over the building whilst simultaneously asking help of me, how can one not look like they've been dragged through the Atlantic ocean and back?" 

Momo smiles again, leaning forward to place a strand of hair behind her ear. "Just as I said, they adore you so. They adore me as much, but I'm never really much help when it comes to such preparations. I really don't understand the fuss." 

Sana gives her a look. "You know how important socializing is for omegas in this day and age. And the boys treasure it deeply." 

A loud laugh suddenly sounds from upstairs, earning a fond smile to grace their lips. Sana stands from the chair and walks over to Momo, quickly placing herself on her lap and burying her face in her neck, a soft sound escaping her lips. 

"You can't leave them for long, you know. They'll start searching for you soon enough to inquire about a hair accessory they haven't caught a single glimpse of since last century. Or something of the sort." Momo raises a hand to run through her mate's brown locks, other hand securely on her waist, stroking her through the corset that separates skin from fabric. 

"I will. Just-" Sana sighs in contentment. "Let me stay a little longer." 

The alpha lets out an amused and slightly overjoyed giggle, humming. "Stay as long as you need, love." 

* * *

"Do you mind dusting off my back? The retched Seungkwan got chalk on it." Seokmin asks of Wonwoo, who doesn't hesitate. He quickly makes work of removing the small dust accumulating on the fabric of his suit jacket, biting his tongue. However Seungkwan managed to get such a substance on his brother's jacket will remain a mystery. Seokmin shrugs his shoulders afterwards, nodding a thank you towards the oldest. 

All six children were actively pacing around the house, getting ready for the ball that would take place tonight, in around an hour from now. The journey took half of that. Wonwoo, ever the efficient one, had no problem. Though, he knows he can't say the same for Sana, who he has to admit he feels sorry for during these times. 

_"It's what comes with raising six rather fussy children, I imagine."_ Sana had laughed when he asked her about it. Truly, she shouldered it quite well. 

He's reading his book in his room whilst doing the occasional odd job, like helping Seungkwan search for a missing button, or looking for Minghao's dress shoes. At one point he even had to make Chan take off all his clothes because he realizes he's wearing his undershirt completely backwards. 

"However you get ready in record time less than half an hour, I marvel at." comes a light voice from the door of their loo, and Wonwoo looks up with a fond smile on his face. 

"However you pull of wearing dresses surprises me equally, so it's safe to say the sentiment is extremely mutual." is what he says, earning a flattered laugh from Jeonghan. His blonde hair is in curls, falling delicately around his face, reaching his chin, skin as smooth as the purest porcelain China could offer. He's not as pale as he used to be, which pleases Wonwoo. Now, he was of a light tan color now, with all the errands he runs. He's wearing a dress without a petticoat, which he knows Jeonghan has never taken a liking to. The omega has always enjoyed the gust of wind that would run under the silk of his skirt. 

His upper back, chest, and shoulders are exposed, a frill running through them, and he's swapped out his casual boots for a small pair of baby pink flats with only the slightest heel to them, a ribbon adorning the toe. 

"You truly are a sight to behold, I wonder why no alpha's come to collect you yet." Wonwoo remarks, standing up to pull his suit jacket over his frame. Jeonghan rolls his eyes, coming to the vanity mirror to do doubt add finishing touches. Not that he'd need them, the eldest thinks to himself, he could show up in a potato sack and still have everyone's eyes on him. 

The familiar feeling of pride hits him hard at admiring his sibling in his prettiest form. 

"I have no intention of the sort," the blonde replies, seemingly surprised at such a suggestion, and Wonwoo laughs. Besides from the argument about him hating the rich, Jeonghan is stubbornly set on having no spouse. 

"You're absolutely going to kill Sana through this. She might work to the death to matchmake you with someone who not only do we deem fit, but you as well." Wonwoo combs a hand through his hair.

"Then dig her a grave," he insists with that head strong tone. "I have no interest."

He's tried, Wonwoo thinks. Really, he has. He, above anyone else, wants his brother to be happily wed before he turns thirty. But with his mindset matching that of when he was twelve, considering he has a good six or so years before he reaches that mark, he's afraid Jeonghan will end up an old maid. 

Maybe Momo could help talk some sense into him. And though he would have liked to entertain that thought for a longer time, there's rapid knocking at their room door. 

"Wonwoo and Jeonghan hyung!" the excited shrill belongs to that of Seungkwan. "We're leaving in ten minutes, Momo said we should be down in two to help prepare the carriage!" 

Before their reply is halfway out their mouths, they hear footsteps fading farther and farther away from their room and they can only look at eachother and sigh. With a smile on their face, no doubt. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> twt : @_celestialchoi 
> 
> mind empty just : blonde dwc era yoon jeonghan wearing a dystopian dress :((


	3. dance the night (and the occasional desperate bachelor) away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the meeting of jeonghan and his (secretly sworn) enemies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i really try to make their dialogue refined and posh (using the biggest and most unnecessary words in my vocabulary lol) but sometimes i just have this itch to make them talk like 19 year olds in the 21st century and I APOLOGIZE
> 
> also its currently 3 am where i live and i really wanted to write (bc i honestly have a crap ton of fics and plot ideas) but i settled for updating this bc ngl i rlly like the plot & how its gonna turn out :)) as always i proof read this & edited it, so if there's any mistakes its just my fried, delusional brain lol

"Care for a glass of wine?" 

  
Seungkwan turns around to see a man holding out just that. Though he's about to gently smile and express his deep regret that he is not yet allowed, Jeonghan slips his arms through his and stands next to him. 

  
"I apologize, but my brother is not yet of age." is all he says before he turns, and whisks Seungkwan away from the particular side of the party. Undoubtedly to where the rest of the family were. The moment happens so fast that the boy feels like he has to recount what has just happened. 

  
"Don't wander so far away, Kwan," the older (only slightly) reprimands. "You know how so much people look for you in events like these." 

  
They brush through bodies of people, all wearing their nicest clothes for such a grand occasion. Seungkwan squeezes his hand, "What can I say? The people here love me." 

  
"Hardly," Jeonghan snickers, waving to a familiar face a few feet away before turning back to where they were walking to. "You're so awful but you do carry a great lot of comical stories, I wonder how people can bear to be next to you." 

  
Playfully, Seungkwan nudges him, and they burst out laughing, stumbling the next few steps. 

  
From where the family stands, Seokmin waves. Next to him is Soonyoung and Jihoon, undoubtedly one of Jeonghan's closest friends. His eyes shine at the smaller man. 

  
"Jihoon-ah!" he squeals in delight. "I'm so happy you're here!" 

  
"Didn't have a choice," he shrugs sheepishly. "Soonyoung convinced me. Said something about a lot of interesting people here. I just came to make sure that I wouldn't miss out, if any drama were to occur."

  
Momo pats his back. "Ah, Jihoon. Ever needing to be in the center of chaos." 

  
"It would be extra pleasing if I were to cause it. Though, nowadays, you could barely get away with running someone over with your horse in the street." he says with a humorous tilt to his voice, and the people around him laugh. Jeonghan feels like he can picture _that_ exact situation in his head, but he decides not to bring it up. He'd rather forget all about that rude gentleman. 

  
He looks around, doing a head count. Sana was conversing with her friends, Minghao was the one playing the piano in the next room over, while Chan ran around with his own group, occasionally being greeted in the midst of it. Wonwoo and Momo were right next to him, though lost in their own conversation, while Seungkwan, Seokmin, and Soonyoung cracked jokes with eachother. Jihoon was staring at the stage on the far end of the room. 

  
"Have you seen Kim Mingyu before?" he suddenly asks. Jeonghan crosses his arms, placing a hand under his chin. 

  
"I have not yet been granted the honor to, and I am perfectly pleased about that." his smile quickly fades. "though Sana is dead set on introducing us because Momo knows Sir Mingyu himself despite only meeting a couple of times before. So until then, I need to devise an escape plan." 

  
"Oh poppycock," Jihoon rolls his eyes. "You want to meet the man and his friends as much as anyone else." 

  
Jeonghan laughs. "Of course I do. Then I get to see for myself just how empty brained, depressed and soulless these wealthy business men are all the time. After all, I've only heard about it." 

  
Jihoon seems to give up on the topic, and Jeonghan (giggling) quickly takes all his siblings (except for Chan and Minghao who he could not, for the life of him, find it in his head to look for right now) and drags them to the middle of the room (where a large group forms) when music plays and people start lining up. Jihoon and Soonyoung pair up, while Seokmin and Seungkwan do so as well. Jeonghan and Wonwoo automatically file in with eachother, just as they do every time. 

  
The room is lively, with the audience making sure to garner their own excitement in the mix. The music takes in a lively beat, and they move in synchronization. Each step is mirrored, each twist of the hand is reciprocated, and really, the Hirai-Minatozaki boys were known to be astounding partners. Though they themselves pointed out Minghao was far more astonishing than them, they accepted the compliments rather pointedly, as if they didn't enjoy it like anyone else would. 

  
"Now what have you said that has Jihoon all smiley like that?" Wonwoo says to his partner, and the two spare a glance at the man who was talking animatedly to Soonyoung, a knowing sort of smile on his face. Jeonghan shrugs in confusion, "Only the reinforcement of my absolute distaste for the wealthy, my dear brother." 

  
Wonwoo shakes his head, and if he weren't such an experienced dancer, he'd be stumbling and tripping over his own feet by now. However, when you grow up in the, less fortunate, spectrum of society, you find there isn't much to do except to learn the routines that the adults always performed in balls such as this one. Speaking and performing other actions during the dance was a breeze.

  
Jeonghan flashes another one of his toothy grins, the ones where his shiny pearls are put on display, and where his eyes and nose scrunch up. His dress is flowing where it ends on his lower shins, and it truly warms Wonwoo's heart to see him so happy like this. Not stressing over his latest book's tragic ending, nor his terrible needlework, nor his 'absolute distaste for the wealthy'. He's just here, dancing with Wonwoo, the biggest smile on his face as he examines the people, his parents standing in one spot, and his other siblings in the crowd. Truly, Jeonghan is at his happiest whilst dancing. 

  
"You've really amused him this time," notes Wonwoo. "He's chatting up Soonyoung and gesturing to us, obvious as anything!" 

  
The two brush shoulders, actively keeping up with the peoples' speed. Not that it was necessary, but you'd sure look like a sore thumb if you fell behind in the steps. Jeonghan merely shakes his head. "You know how Soonyoung always draws that out of him. It is none of my doing, only that of love and compassion." 

  
Wonwoo gasps. "Are you saying that they're _in love_?" 

  
"Who are we talking about?" Seungkwan suddenly butts in, and Jeonghan startles for a second before answering, "Jihoon and Soonyoung!" they shout over the noise. The boys were very vocal and needed shushing more often times than not, so this was a very regular way of communication for them.

  
"Oh?" Seokmin, Seungkwan's partner, also intervenes. "I've honestly been waiting for a wedding."

  
Wonwoo frowns. "So am I the only one who's just found out about this now? It seems like you all have been waiting since we met them." he barely avoids stepping on Jeonghan's foot (which he knows would cost his ear off; last time one of Jeonghan's partners trampled on him, the poor man never heard the end of it).

  
_(Which is why Seungkwan still refuses to be his partner again, to this day.)_

  
"I saw them at their orchard when I once passed by on my way to the village," says Seokmin. "Soonyoung lay on the field, head in Jihoon hyung's lap, staring up at the older while hyung played with his hair." 

  
The boys' eyes widen at this, all four gasping. This earns a few confused looks, but they've earned their position in this town for them to not have any annoyed glances or such sent their way. Jeonghan was about to pipe up about how cute and romantic that was and how he'd love for the two of them to turn out to actually be in love, but the ballroom's doors open, and the people coming through were apparently so important that everything had to stop. 

  
"Why are we pausing?" he asks out loud, slightly out of breath, confused as he eyes the room, hearing whispers and shushed words floating and flittering in the air. Wonwoo nudges him and nods to the large doors, where a small group of people walk through. 

  
"That's Kim Mingyu, the man who's hosting." the oldest states. 

  
The man is abnormally tall, nearing probably six foot four. He is dressed according to code; a simple, fail-safe black and white. His hair is fluffy and rather messily styled, but obviously cared and tended to.

  
"And who's that to his left?" Seokmin asks, eyeing the said person. Wonwoo squints a bit. "That's Hong Jisoo. He's from America, but he's very close with Mingyu and his little..." he tries to think of a proper term for them. "...posse. Hence why he's here with them." 

  
He continues, subtly gesturing to a man on Mingyu's right, dressed formidably well, and not in the typical way that alphas are usually dressed (their scents are easy to distinguish, hence the conclusion). "That's Choi Seungcheol, who's bloodline owns a major part of land nearby, I forget what it's called. He's awfully quiet and reserved, and nobody outside his friend group know what he is like." 

  
His hair swoops down his forehead, parted in the middle. His sleeves are rolled up, and shirt not buttoned all the way. The man certainly knew how to dress. 

  
"And why, pray tell, do you know so much about these people?" inquires Seungkwan. Wonwoo shrugs, "did some digging a few hours prior the ball. A party would never stop me from my daily three hour visit to the library." 

  
"Please, continue." Mingyu booms, waving his hand. The people staring and mumbling are somehow out of step, but they quickly get over it. Without hesitation, the band starts up and the dancers fall into place again, but Jeonghan's mostly confused, well concealed. His siblings chatter excitedly. 

  
When the dance is over, and they bow to their respective partners, they break away with laughter bubbling inside them, and Jeonghan adjusts his dress, feeling giddy. His feet will most likely be sore tomorrow, but he knows he won't regret it one bit. 

  
"You seemed out of it, hyung!" laughs Seungkwan, nudging him playfully while walking back to where their parents were speaking to a few of what seemed like their friends. Jeonghan rolls his eyes. "Well maybe if you hadn't danced so badly, I would have been able to focus!" 

  
They wave off another man coming up to them with a glass of wine, though who it's for they aren't certain. Seungkwan pretends to be offended at his older brother's previous words and Seokmin gasps out a satire, pathetic, "How could you be so cruel to our sibling?!" 

  
Chan and Minghao, who had come to watch them dance, find them and join in on their fun, quickly blending into their siblings like they have millions of times before, jumping into conversation like they haven't left in the first place.

  
Their guffaws and giggles are so loud, it turns heads. Well, they turn heads whenever they're all together, so it doesn't matter. The second oldest has to drape his arm around Wonwoo while he laughs, stomach hurting and back aching from the onslaught of jokes and- 

  
"There they are!" comes Sana's excited voice. She looks adorable in her purple dress, sleeves cupping her shoulders, a single violet on her left ear, hair braided and tied into a bun just behind her neck, wildflowers adorning it. A few stray locks are left out as extra décor to her face, and it makes Jeonghan proud that she's just as beautiful when she tries to look so. He doesn't have time to observe Momo, because whoever they were talking to turns around,

  
and suddenly it's a weirdly awkward yet weirdly serene group meeting between the Hirai-Minatozaki boys and the rich chaebols of their ever growing civilization. 

  
"Boys," Momo says in her low, calm voice, particularly keeping an eye on Jeonghan. This was the voice they know she used when she wanted them to behave themselves for the time being. "These are our hosts. Make sure to treat them extra nicely as a repay for how wonderful tonight has been."

  
Mingyu shakes his head sheepishly, obviously the speaker of the group, eyes gleaming. "There is no need. Momo and her family could stay here as long as they like, and we're honored to be hosting such a presence."

  
Sana too, deflects these compliments. Really, it was a battle of kind words and they were all on losing ends. "Well, these are my boys. My oldest is Wonwoo, who's currently twenty six, he's one of our calmest," he curtsies. Though omegas did not have to necessarily do so, he felt he had to in order to show his status. "Then there's Jeonghan, a ruthless, opinionated twenty four year old." 

  
"Sana." he rolls his eyes, curtsying nonetheless. He particularly eyes Seungcheol, and how nice his clothing was. No matter how rich you were, there was no denying money couldn't buy sense in high fashion. Which he definitely had.

  
It was quite intriguing, really, since out of all the rich snobs he's met, this one knows his clothing.

  
She continues to introduce them by age, and they make sure to greet Chan in lieu of his birthday. When she's finally done, they appease Jeonghan's curiosity by introducing themselves. 

  
At the end of if, Jeonghan learns too much for his liking, but Minghao merely told him it was the basics, and he need not stress over it. Kim Mingyu was a rich descendant of a Lord, hence why he had various homes in different countries and such. His parents have passed, and he has no more family save for his younger sister, Minseo. 

  
Hong Jisoo was an American royal who had been sent to study here nearly ten years ago. He had no siblings, but he had made a friend with Choi Seungcheol and his younger siblings, who all spoke English after being tutored for five years. 

  
Wen Junhwi, a sharp and very, very, very, _very_ handsome gentleman, one who looks at them with the smallest of smiles and the shiniest of eyes, was not as rich and prominent, but rather, had worked his way up the military, and it was also there he met Momo, all those years back, when she trained him and his other fellow cadets at the time. 

  
Choi Seungcheol came from a wealthy bloodline, hence why his aunt helps him run things, and all he knew about his parents was that they were gone. His whole background was rather mysterious, and Jeonghan's curiosity peaked further. He has two siblings who he says comes from his father's mistress when his mother went away. 

  
Wonwoo glances at Jeonghan as if to say, _"Do you see now that the wealthy have their own fair share of problems like we do?"_

  
But it seems that the message was taken the wrong way, for Jeonghan replies with a look that says, _"No, I've already had a glass of wine earlier, I'm not taking another one."_

  
Hansol Vernon Chwe's looks were almost as astonishing as his older brother's, and that said a lot because Seungcheol's looks were already oddly attractive, not adhering to typical standards. Jeonghan may hate the rich, but he's not blind. There has to be something in the way they were bred that makes them turn out like this. Hangyeol Sofia, the younger sister who is an alpha, is just as drop dead gorgeous, and already shows a promising future as an independent, dominant woman. 

  
"They're yet to be married," Sana squeezes Jeonghan's shoulder, who shoots her a playful glare, choosing never to admit out loud how small he feels right now, with alphas towering over them and examining them. Though he expected this moment to arrive sooner or later (he and Wonwoo are nearing thirty, for Pete's sake), he didn't expect it to be with aristocrats who looked upon them with soft eyes and non-judgmental stares. 

  
"Uhm," Mingyu says out loud, shy. "There's a dance coming up..." 

  
Wonwoo takes a hot second before realizing that he was being spoken to. "You want to dance with me?" he asks in disbelief. Which, really, he shouldn't, because he's just as beautiful as his siblings. Mingyu shyly nods, and he leads Wonwoo away. Later, Joshua works up the courage to ask Seokmin, who gladly agrees. The rest stay back, trying to converse amongst eachother. Seungkwan, ever the extrovert, gladly chats up Vernon and Sofia, with Jihoon joining in. Soonyoung and Junhwi are speaking to Minghao and Chan, cracking a joke or two. 

  
"Do you like dancing, Choi-ssi?" Jeonghan attempts to start a conversation. The man looks at him briefly before looking away. 

  
"Though I can certainly hold my own in the act," he explains, "I'm not a fan of doing so unless with someone I deeply care about, or unless I am sadly forced to."

  
And that was the end of it. Jeonghan would try, over the course of the song while the musicians played and the dancers moved about, to strike up conversation, only to be shot down. By the end of the fourth attempt, he joins Soonyoung and the rest (who are right next to him, anyway) in defeat.

  
"He's really like that," Hangyeol explains, sensing his embarrassment. "Brother is very closed off in general, with the few of us being a vary exception. He's not that great at making friends without assistance, I'm afraid," she smooths down her petticoat. 

  
"Did you see that!" they hear Sana exclaim in delight. "Wonwoo and Joshua seem to have really taken a liking to my boys!" 

  
And, when Jeonghan turns around, it indeed seems so. The pairs are separated, Wonwoo and Mingyu red-faced and talking quietly, while Seokmin and Jisoo are loudly laughing, clinging to eachother for support. The sight is so sickeningly sweet but it sends a strange feeling coursing through him, that he has to look away. 

  
He joins Momo, taking another glass of wine. 

  
"Enjoying yourself?" she asks, adjusting her button up. The blonde rolls his shoulders backwards, shrugging. 

  
"I guess so?" he says with uncertainty. "It suits my taste." 

  
"Tired of the rich already?" Momo doesn't sound surprised. "My, I'd even say you're disappointed."

  
Jeonghan laughs at that. "They're nice people. That Choi Seungcheol is a boring one, though. I'd go as far to say he's even rude." 

  
Now if he were talking to Sana, he would be reprimanded for his behavior. But Momo merely shakes her head. "That man is uncharted territory, quite literally. The only people who truly know what he's like are-"

  
"His closest friends." Jeonghan finishes for her, downing his glass. "You know how I am. It still ignites my curiosity nonetheless." 

  
They watch the man now, hands behind his back, mouth opening and closing as he spoke to Sofia. He stared straight ahead, avoiding eye contact unless necessary. Momo tilts her head towards them, "If you're so intrigued, why don't you try to satisfy the feeling?"

  
The blonde laughs, however it's rather bland. "I wouldn't give any wealthy man the time of day, if not completely necessary." he pauses, then adds, "besides, I've tried. Choi Seungcheol is hopeless." 

  
As if hearing his name, the man scans the room, before his eyes land on Jeonghan's. The look they share is cold and distanced, and it makes the blonde roll his eyes. 

  
_rich men like him are heartless beasts._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i don't actually imagine they dress the way people in the 19th century do (like the bulky clothing just doesnt do it for me)? more like a modernized version (if yall have seen wlw tiktoks abt women dressing as prince charming then you'll know what im talking about)  
> \- but also i have a whole pinterest board for this ashjdkasajk
> 
> basically, for feminine wear, it's mostly dresses and gowns, frilly and patterned (long enough to cover the legs though) paired with like boots or maybe flats? then for masculine wear it's button ups and either tight or loose fitted slacks paired with boots  
> \- for women who do choose to wear masc clothes sometimes they may pair it with a corset bc ~ fashion ~ 
> 
> basically this fic is lowkey a fantasy of a homophobia free world & just open minded people everywhere in general (just in omegaverse format lol)
> 
> twt : @_celestialchoi


	4. talk too much, say too little

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the ball rages on, but chan's getting tired. just when a solution had been found, it seems that life has found yet another way to screw with jeonghan. things may be more complicated than he had hoped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in honor of 218 bros bday tomorrow !! 
> 
> i have a whole pinterest board for the fic (bc i wanted to seek inspo for how the characters dress) and honestly i wanna share it bc im absolutely in love with it ngl

The clock barely strikes ten when the song ends, and Jeonghan is out of breath. This has probably been the eleventh or twelfth dance, but who's counting, anyway?

  
Usually, these parties lasted for hours and hours on end, and this one was no exception. The reason why it did was so that, when the moon rose higher and higher in the sky, the weak (and typically their children) were weeded out as the hours passed by. By eleven, the only people left were truly the more fun extroverts who were pleasant to be around. 

  
"Chan's getting sleepy," Seungkwan suddenly says, patting the said boy's head, and his slow blinking further proves that fact. The rest of the Hirai-Minatozaki boys were still energized, with all the dancing, socializing, and drinking involved. 

  
Usually, Chan had great vigor, and the last time the family had stayed at a ball until this hour, he'd been buzzing even after they got home. 

  
"It only proves that he's had so much fun," Momo says fondly, ruffling the boy's hair. With Jun mingling with Minghao, Mingyu with Wonwoo, Joshua to Seokmin, and Vernon and Sofia with Seungkwan (with the others like Seungcheol and Soonyoung loitering near), basically the entire group that was gathered at their presence heard about Chan. 

  
"I knew he wouldn't be able to stick it out," Sana says worriedly, ever the fretful mother. She wipes the sweat from his forehead from all his running around and dancing. "We aren't to leave until around twelve, Channie." 

  
"You can continue!" he replies sleepily, eager to make it known he won't be a bother. And the family knows that. He was an absolute angel at all times, even when he's at his most playful and stubborn. "I'll just doze off here." 

  
Though it seemed possible, they knew it was improper to sleep at a party, meaning it was certainly disrespectful to the host. Time was ticking. Chan was falling asleep. The carriage was not to be hitched until midnight or possibly later. 

  
"Sana," Wonwoo steps forward, with Mingyu in tow. "Sir Mingyu, if he may, offers the manor's quarters for Chan to sleep in for the time being." 

  
Momo shakes her head immediately. "We would hate to impose, and besides, we've gone home early on more than once." 

  
The kids, Jeonghan included, whine at this. 

  
It's Mingyu's turn to shake his head. "Please, Mrs. Hirai-Minatozaki." he pleads, "We have more than enough rooms for everyone in this party to stay. He's a fifteen year old boy. He won't be much trouble. Besides, I'll make sure he has a maid assigned to his quarters, so if he were to wake up before you left, he wouldn't wander and get lost or end up confused." 

  
This is the most Jeonghan has heard him speak. But, then again, he wasn't even that close with Mingyu himself, so that fact is not surprising. 

  
One look at his puppy face (which the blonde has had the pleasure of hearing an overly excited Wonwoo rave about), and Jeonghan knew his parents were sold. Sana explains the situation to a very sleepy Chan, and Momo (who had tried lifting him) grunts at the weight the boy was putting on. He was growing, and his growth spurt, though a little late, was starting to kick in, and it was obviously taking a toll on her aging back. Without hesitation, Jeonghan holds out his arms, and the youngest is transferred. 

  
"I'll have someone lead you to where the quarters are," Mingyu then explains to Jeonghan, who's struggling with the heavy boy on his back. "Forgive me, for I cannot remember which rooms were last cleaned and tended to, so only the maids would-" 

  
"I'll accompany them." Seungcheol nonchalantly shrugs, hands in his pockets. "I spoke to one of them earlier, I know a room that was cleaned out." 

  
Mingyu seemed skeptical, but alas, his need to stay close to Wonwoo prevailed, and Jeonghan, noticing this, feels himself get a tiny bit possessive over his sibling. However, he lets it slide, and silently whispers to Chan (who's probably asleep at this point), "please don't leave me when another rich aristocrat comes to try and steal you away". 

  
"I'll be back as soon as I tuck him in." Jeonghan says to the group, and he sends a disapproving look to Seungkwan who snickered at him. It was bad enough that he was going to have to stick to a very rude wealthy man for a good ten to fifteen minutes, and he didn't need his own cherished family member to rub salt in the wound of his pride. He said he didn't need such a man; yet if he thinks about it, he's depending on one right now to lead him in the right direction. 

  
_It's not even like that_ , he rolls his eyes to himself, while Seungcheol leads him through the crowd. _Leave it to me to overthink things._

  
With Chan then transferred to his back, Jeonghan follows. Granted, he wasn't well equipped to be carrying Chan, but he was willing to do it if the youngest could get started on his sleep. Was he absolutely crushing Jeonghan? Yes. Was it endurable? The blonde likes to will himself to believe so.

The loud, boisterous laughter of the party is left behind when they pass the ballroom doors, and Jeonghan's grunts come louder than they were back there. Seungcheol spares him a glance. 

"You seem tired."

"Well with your moping around for the entire night, you seem so too." he answers back, and he knows he doesn't need to be dramatic. He's twenty four and single. Let him live the way he wants to. 

  
_(He also notices his thighs are trembling from the weight of Chan, and his breath is coming out quicker and noisier. We don't talk about that.)_

  
Seungcheol seems unfazed by this attack, proving ineffective. "Let me carry him. I'm much stronger." 

  
"Why? Because you're an alpha?" his tone is accusing. Calmly, Seungcheol stops and forcefully (but with a gentle nature) lifts Chan and carries him bridal style, as if he weighed nothing. 

  
"I trained in the military for four years before quitting." is his simple answer. Though Jeonghan is very much marveling at his strength, he doesn't make it obvious, instead straightening up and continuing to walk towards wherever he was being led. 

  
"What led you to quitting?" An attempt at making light conversation.

  
"None of your business." An attempt to shut Jeonghan up.

  
The blonde scoffs, a smirk in his lips that he knows is one of annoyance. "You brought it up."

  
"And I would like to not speak further about the sensitive topic." Seungcheol's voice is serious, grim, and the omega sighs in defeat. Speak, and you're intruding into his personal space. Say nothing, and you're rude and aloof. Do both and suddenly you're pushing his nerves. The thought is annoying, and he forces away the ideas, knowing very well he's close to exploding at this point. 

  
The manor, in its silence and emptiness, is truly a sight to behold. The banisters are polished, the floor itself shiny, a large chandelier hanging above their heads, while the place is dimly lit. As they walk up the stairs to wherever Seungcheol leads them, they get farther and farther away from all the noise back in the ball, the only remaining sounds that of their shoes against marble and their even breaths, including Chan's soft snores. 

  
He's sound asleep, head tucked in Seungcheol's chest, hands curled into small fists on his own. The boy's curly hair sticks a little to his face, no doubt from the sweat that accumulated from all his playing around from earlier. Without a thought, Jeonghan reaches over to brush it away, the action causing his current companion to look down in slight surprise. 

  
"You startled me," is all he says, and Jeonghan rolls his eyes, replying with, "I barely did anything." 

  
_He's easily frightened_ , he thinks, amused. For such a big, stoic man, his courage seems to be smaller than he lets on. ]

  
They're close, walking side by side, with the blonde's hand still on his little brother's face, with Seungcheol looking down at him. They're halfway up the stairs now, and their walk is slow and deliberate. 

  
Only then does Jeonghan pick up his scent, a comforting warm one, and his face pulls into a frown. "You were the man who ran me over today." 

  
The recognizable, bright red brooch pinned to his dress shirt only proves further. Seungcheol looks away, attention going back to the path in front of them. 

  
"I never did get to apologize then." he says in his low, quiet voice, as if he wanted no one else to hear his words, even though they were completely alone. "I was in a hurry." 

  
"Doesn't take long to say a simple sorry, does it?" He was still bitter. Or maybe it was just his consciousness trying to conjure up another reason to hate a man as rich as this one. 

  
When they reach the top, Jeonghan has to stop admiring the surroundings when the man speaks again, "I take it my actions put you in a sour mood, even up until now." 

  
Jeonghan smooths his dress down, missing the way the alpha's eyes trail down and follow his fingers. "Indeed. You were rather impolite, which is quite sad because you _are_ such a fine looking gentleman."

  
Seungcheol looks at him in surprise, to which the blonde returns, "What? You may be an ill-mannered rich boy but I have two perfectly good eyes to see." 

  
Silence falls upon them again. Jeonghan takes this time to ponder why, if he's such a handsome fellow, he has no mate, or spouse, at his age. 

  
"Here," Seungcheol gestures to double doors, large ones, with embellished gold and silver bands running through it in swirls. "He can stay in here."

  
Upon pressing down on the knob, Jeonghan is as astonished at the quarters than the previous rooms. There were no chandeliers, no fancy vases, no intricate paintings. It wasn't bare, but it was decorated in such a style that contradicted that of the exteriors. The room was dark, with moonlight shining in through the windows, and it was as large as the barn they had back home. A large, Queen sized bed sat in the middle, curtains pulled up around the tall frame. A floor to ceiling bookcase on one wall.

  
_Was this what all the guest rooms looked like?_

  
_So how did Mingyu's room compare to this?_

  
Jeonghan imagines it's as large as the fields out in front of their house, or maybe as large as their land in total. His imagination could soar for hours on the size of Sir Kim Mingyu's bedroom. Maybe he would ask Wonwoo to check for him later on. 

  
Jeonghan makes quick work of tucking Chan in, making sure he has a pillow next to him to hug. He wipes down the sweat of his forehead using his handkerchief, before pressing a small kiss to his temple. 

  
Seungcheol watches this with a look in his eyes he cannot decipher. 

  
"What?" he asks, quietly, when he looks up. The man is leaning against the bedframe, and he shakes his head. 

  
"I just didn't know you were so close with your brothers, is all." the reply makes Jeonghan scoff, rolling his eyes. "You don't know me at all. We've quite literally just met, Sir Choi." 

  
The man leaves the bedframe and goes to where there is a window, opening it and letting a gust of wind in. He turns back to Jeonghan, explaining, "The room is quite stuffy. Wouldn't want him breaking out a sweat while he sleeps." he then goes to the side table to pick up a picture frame, continuing, "I just never took care of my siblings like that." 

  
Jeonghan, who also carried distaste for older siblings who did not concern themselves with the wellbeing of their youngers, raises his eyebrow at this. Since it is dark, and he's on the other side on the bed, he can only assume that Sofia and Vernon are the ones in the frame.

  
Refusing to be his usual, judgmental self, instead of, "why, were you so busy making money that you couldn't help raise them?", he opts for, "You couldn't, or you didn't want to?" 

  
His words still had a bite to them, but the venom wasn't there. Seungcheol goes rigid. "If I had the choice, I would be as affectionate towards people as possible, Sir Yoon Jeonghan. But unlike the likeliness of Seokmin or Mingyu, I, unfortunately, was not made that way."

  
His voice is harsh, and Jeonghan doesn't know whether to be mad at this outburst, sad for him, or confused. Maybe all three. 

  
He has no time to react, because Seungcheol gets up to walk to the door, exiting as quietly as possible. When he's gone, the (bewildered) blonde can't help but feel like he wasn't even there in the first place. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pls let me know if anything is confusing and/or you're confused abt anything i'll be happy to appease your curiosity <333
> 
> lil spoiler: sofia may or may not be my favorite character in this fic (and in real life) :))


	5. the gentleman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jeonghan makes a new friend, and he's nicer than he expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heres a little best friend/platonic jihan to try and make up for the long wait i suck at updating aaaaaa
> 
> i could justify my late update by saying my fam & I are moving tomorrow and we've been packing but,,,,,, even in my free time i either just stared at an empty page for a lengthy amount of time or i wrote like three paragraphs before running out of good words to use so i'd just quit so IM SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG HERE U GO I PROMISE I WONT TAKE SO LONG NEXT TIME

Despite the late hour, the party continues, and it rages on. It's around eleven at this point, though Jeonghan isn't sure; nor can he find it in himself to really care, because he's on his nth glass of wine (he stopped counting) and he's enjoying himself. He's surrounded by his family members, a few old friends, and maybe even a few new ones. 

  


Of course, he keeps his eyes peeled for the well dressed Mr. Choi, who has seemingly disappeared after the tiniest bit of conflict arose. _If the most minimal amount of dispute is enough to shrug him off, Jeonghan thinks, then he's never stepping a mile into my presence._

  


Maybe he tells himself he doesn't have a problem with that. 

  


"A penny for your thoughts?" Sana's soothing voice comes from behind him, and he smiles fondly. 

  
  
"Since when have I charged anyone on the useless burdens that weigh in my head?" he scoffs incredulously, but he puts down his glass on the nearby table nonetheless. "How are the boys?" 

  


Sana giggles, taking his arm and gesturing to the different pairs scattered throughout the room. "Well, Mingyu's absolutely doting on Wonwoo, whilst Vernon has stated he finds Seungkwan ever so charming. Minghao is very fascinated by Jun, and the two are apt at getting to know eachother. Hao was so adorable when he came to us and started speaking with utmost fondness of China, through Jun's descriptions." 

  


Jeonghan cannot help the smile that creeps it's way up his face. Granted, he's practically having his brothers 'taken' away from him... but how can he not be anything but happy for them? How can he not stand there with the biggest swelling pride blooming in his chest? How can he not feel the love surging through him, seeing his best friends smile and laugh in what he believes to be growing infatuation? 

  


Sana has always seemed to know Jeonghan inside and out, because she says, "I know they're growing up, and I know seeing them like this must hurt you in a way," she is no longer looking at the pairs, but her big eyes are trained on his face. He refuses to look at her, in fear that, if they shared eye contact for long enough, she'd be able to read him completely. "but you have to remember that they're never going to leave you, Han. Physically? Possibly, yes. You know how Seungkwan has always had lavish taste and will no doubt bolt to Paris with his lover one day." 

  


The two cannot help but to let out a small fit of chuckles, but Sana continues on, "however, despite that, I know very much they'll always come back to you. They wouldn't be able to help it. You're brothers by-"

  


"Bond, not by blood." Jeonghan completes with a smile. It's a saying that his mothers have always embedded in their memory and in their hearts at this point. "They won't completely forget about me?"

  
  
"They won't."

  


"They'll come back no matter what?" he tries to hide the tremble in his voice.

  


"Always." Sana squeezes his hand. "Goodness, love, you might need to stop reading your fantasy novels and fiction. What's convinced you that your siblings would one day leave you?" 

  


_Because they'll all effortlessly find love whilst I'll be left to grow old and die alone._

  


Jeonghan feels Sana hears his thoughts, but he will never say it out loud. "I don't know. It's an irrational fear, I guess." 

  


He catches sight of sharp black hair weaving it's way through the crowd. 

  


"Exactly," Sana nods. "It's all groundless, baseless, agitation. You don't need to think about it too much. Hi Joshua!" 

  


_The mop of hair has been identified._

  


All Jeonghan knows is that this is the American who's swept Seokmin off his feet, and that he's a close friend of Seungcheol. He's the more extroverted member of the bunch, but in a different way. His words are soft, deliberate, and his speech is equally so. He has a comforting aura to him that Jeonghan has never really identified before. 

  


"Pardon me for disrupting your conversation, but may I speak to Jeonghan?" 

  


His voice is gentle, and rather fluid. The blonde cannot help but take a slight liking to it. 

  


"You weren't disrupting us, sweetheart." she turns to Jeonghan, muttering a soft, "Please be civil. He's nice and Seokmin likes him." 

  


Now, he may classify himself as a top notch asshole. However, he will not, even in the face of the death, ever do anything to embarrass his brothers in any way. So for that, he smiles at this man and leaves Sana, walking next to him as they make their way through the crowd. 

  


"Where are we going, Sir Hong?" he even wills himself to be polite and use honorifics. He deserves a gold star for that.

  


The brunette fidgets with his collar, but he has a confident aura to him, like he's one hundred percent sure of himself and his actions. Now, Jeonghan may not be the most positive person and he may not like himself all that much, but he knows very well how to pull that kind of attitude off. Even when he's completely lost and confused, he'll still be able to appear calm, collected, and even proud of himself.

  
  
"Well, Seokmin has joined in conversation with Seungkwan and the rest. Since I do not really find any of their topics much to my knowledge, I decided now would be the time to find a new friend." 

  


Jeonghan tilted his head, scoffing in mirth. "You interrupted my conversation with Sana for _that_?" 

  


Joshua nudges him. "Oh come on, now. She said I was doing nothing of the sort. And besides, you look far too somber for a man in his twenties at a party. You should be drinking, talking to people, making new friends. Perhaps even find a good looking fellow." 

  


The sound Jeonghan makes earns him laughter, and they continue to push through the crowd. "I'm not all that interested in finding romance, Sir Hong. Maybe I'll give my input on my friends' or my brothers' stories, but I'm not one for picking and choosing for myself, so to speak." 

  


He catches sight of a waiter approaching them, and he quickly reaches out to the tray to grab a glass of wine. He and Joshua laugh when they realize they both sought after it at the same breath. Ah yes, nothing beats making a new friend only to figure out that said new friend carries a fond taste for wine just as you do. 

  


"I see you too have a liking to alcohol." Joshua tilts his glass at him as they continue walking though crowds of people, and honestly, Jeonghan doesn't even know where he's being led to at this point. Not that he can find it in himself to care. 

  


"More or less," he shrugs. "More like, it's a crippling addiction that I seem to pick up every time I attend an event and need to fill the deep void of loneliness that is what my soul is." 

  


He expected another one of the typical 'You poor thing!' or perhaps a, 'are you alright? do you need someone to talk to?' but instead, he receives a laugh and a nudge to his shoulder. "Are you sixteen, Jeonghan? Surely you must know gambling is a better way to relieve stress." 

  


The blonde thinks it over, a quizzical brow tilted up as a result. "Yes, I guess I could see the appeal of it. However, I have no time of the sort. Besides, I'm not a rich descendant who comes from a wealthy bloodline who owns the country's largest lands." 

  


Joshua laughs yet again, and he smiles at him. "You're rather enjoyable company, Jeonghan. If you don't mind me befriending you. Your brother spoke about you nonstop." 

  


The thought of Seokmin finally finding a man he fancies and just deciding to speak to said man about _Jeonghan_? His obnoxious older brother who makes it a personality trait to hate the rich? It makes his heart fondly beat faster. Truly, there is nothing more in this world that he loves more than his brothers. 

  


At this point, they've gone past the ballrooms and past the crowd, and they just make it past the large double doors that led to the main part of the mansion, where Jeonghan and Seungcheol had passed not long ago to drop Chan off. Speaking of...

  


"Your disdainful friend seems to just have vanished into thin air." Jeonghan points out. 

  


At the mention of his name, Joshua sighs, sipping his wine as they continue to walk through corridors lined with chandeliers and pretty lights, blooming flowers and bands of gold and silver decorating the area. The gentleman (as Jeonghan dubbed him in his head) looks straight ahead, somber. "I brought him along. Tried to convince him that he should try having fun after a long time. He's merely a few months older than me, you know; but he seems like he's already thirty." 

  


Jeonghan frowns at this. "I personally think he doesn't look it." 

  


"Oh he definitely doesn't," he looks to the older for a second, "If my friend is anything, it's absolutely beautiful. And I say this as someone who doesn't think of him romantically. I think it's safe to say that anyone who he smites will have a hard time thinking of anything _but_ him for the rest of their lives."

  
  
Jeonghan sips his from his own glass as they continue to walk. Not in a particular rush, more of a leisurely stroll. "That's a bit of an exaggeration, do you not think so?" 

  


The American tilts his head a little, as if in thought, but he shrugs, fingers going up to play with the material of the collar of his button up. "I'm sure. If it's not the truth, my words aren't far from it. I've seen him break hearts; and not intentionally. He's got great potential, and he's an amazing person. He just... has a past, that's all. You should give him a chance." 

  


Jeonghan raises an eyebrow at him. "Did you pull me away to talk to me about Sir Choi?" 

  


"Jeonghan, I assure you that is not the reason. I'm not even matchmaking; merely bringing forth the topic of peaceful friendship." Joshua shakes his head, almost instantly. "As I said, Seokmin began speaking to the others, and I really didn't fit into their conversation. So I excused myself and lo and behold, found another lonely individual who was speaking to his mother." 

  


This makes the blonde laugh, and he nudges Joshua playfully. He would be lying if he said that he wasn't enjoying this right now; a company of a new friend. Not only that, but this friend was nice, and he was as confident in himself as was Jeonghan. They shared a few similarities, their beauty not the only feature, but he felt that he and the American were going to get along very well.

  


  


* * *

  


  


"You're serious?!" Jeonghan shrieks with laughter. Joshua nods at him, a laugh also bubbling from his lips. This was the effect of some random, crazy childhood story that the American had floating around in his head. You know, those kind of dumb stories that were terrible in general but were _god tier_ when drunk. 

  


"I am! Why do you not believe me!" 

  


The blonde clutches his stomach. It's been probably an hour, or forty five minutes tops, and their wine glasses are empty (not to worry, since a maid passed by and Joshua ordered for her to fetch a new bottle of champagne just for them to share) and they've been telling comical stories and laughing non stop. Really, of all people who's company he didn't think he'd enjoy so much, he never stopped to ponder that it would be a half-cast who's wealth stretched far as the eye can see. Joshua was really something. Jeonghan tells him this, which is weird, because he's never been one to flatter anyone's (but his siblings') ego, much less someone he's just met. 

  


"I am grateful for that compliment, truly, I am." he sips from his glass. Jeonghan, probably too far gone and too buzzed to think, places a hand on the man's shoulder, and his next words surprise even himself. 

  


"I like you a lot, Joshua." he says with a straight face. "And for that, I trust you with Seokmin." 

  


Joshua's eyes go wide, fingers clutching his glass. He seems to have frozen, and the blonde also takes a deep breath at this revelation. He never said he was calm and collected whilst drunk. 

  


"I don't mean like I like you romantically, that's gross. But," His hand slips away from Joshua's shoulder, as fast as it came, and he picks at his dress, continuing to mumble on (even though, the small part of his brain, you know, the one that has yet to be consumed by the effects of alcohol, try to tell him to shut up). "My brothers are all I have, and truly, I know I'm selfish and possessive when it comes to them. But... I know you and Seokmin have somehow imprinted on eachother, and the sibling in me really doesn't want to comprehend it. Or accept it. But it's just how it is, you know?" 

  


Joshua's still in a sort of daze (and he's probably just as buzzed as Jeonghan at this point), but he shakes his head. "Jeonghan, I think it's far too early in this friendship- and Seokmin and I's relationship- to be talking about that. You don't need to think so far into the future, alright?" 

  


Jeonghan would laugh at his emotional self, but he's drunk off his ass. So give him the benefit of the doubt when he merely nods somberly. he has the right to be unnaturally emotional right now.

  


He pulls his knees to his chest and slumps down in his seat, comfortable against the material of the gazebo. "Okie then. But just so you know, I like you for Seokmin." 

  


The American laughs this time, and he pushes away his wine glass, seemingly done for the night. "I'll have to get the approval of your parents first. You're aware, right?" 

  


Jeonghan shrugged, leaning back and staring at the lilies planted not too far from them. "I mean, I guess so. But one, they like the lot of you rich kids anyway, and two, they've established that we didn't need to seek their approval for any of our potential partners." 

  


Joshua tilts his head again (a habit he has when he's about to ask a question). "Really? May I ask why?"

  
  
The blonde, contrary to his friend who has restraint, takes a sip from his wine again, shrugging (again) nonchalantly. "Because they aren't our real parents. They said that since they weren't really our true mothers, we had the freedom to pick and choose whoever we'd like as long as they treated us nicely."

  
  
Joshua frowns, "Wait. Are you serious??"

  
  
"That we could pick whoever we'd like as long as we weren't being treated badly? Uh, of course? Why would you want to be in a toxic relati-" 

  


"Not that, you oaf." The American rolls his eyes, though he lets out a little laugh despite playfully shoving Jeonghan. "I didn't know you were orphans."

  


The blonde blinks for a second, taking that in. Joshua didn't know? "Was it not obvious, though? Like, the way we call Sana and Momo by their names, how our own last names don't match with theirs?"

  
  
"Well, technically, it's normal for lesser fortunate people to take on their middle name or just drop their family name in general." Joshua says. This time, it's the younger's turn to blink, and he settles back down in his seat. "I can't believe I didn't make that connection. I guess I was just too focused on Seokmin that those bits of information just flew past my head." 

  


Jeonghan shudders. "I beg your pardon, Shua, I know you like my brother, but please spare me the details. It's rather cringe worthy." 

  


He picks a loose thread on his skirt while mindlessly staring at his glass of wine, while Joshua scoffs next to him. "Wait until you find love. I'll make sure to reciprocate your feelings of disgust." 

  


The line makes him giggle, and he can't help it, not when Joshua's probably the least funny person he's ever met, yet he enjoys his company far too much for someone he's only known for less than four hours. He's about to reply with a sharp sentence, but a shout from a hefty dustance away interrupts him. 

  


"Jeonghan!" 

  


Cocking his head, "Is that Wonwoo and Mingyu?" Joshua stares past the blonde, who also turns around in confusion. It wasn't going to be twelve until a long time from now; were they going home early?

  


"Are we leaving?" he asks Wonwoo exactly this when the two reach them. They've abandoned their wine, much to their reluctance. The older shakes his head, and he grabs Jeonghan's hand, dragging him along. Following behind, Mingyu and Joshua converse in hushed tones. 

  


"A maid alerted us just a few minutes prior." he looks Jeonghan dead in the eye as they walk side by side, "Chan's come down with a terrible fever."   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> damn i finally update after like 31894718293 days and i leave this on a cliffhanger i apologizeeeeee it gets better i promise 
> 
> also i plan to make an update schedule for myself so i dont take this long next time omg 
> 
> AND !! ateez recently came back with ZERO : FEVER Part.2 and yall-- do i have any atiny readers pls lets talk about it HJASDHAJDHAJ 
> 
> sorry for any errors !! take care of yourselves <3
> 
> p.s: everyone say "we hate kakao m" 

**Author's Note:**

> started : 210114


End file.
